Talk:Marid
what do these check to a 75? i wanna figure out what lvl they are VT~ They con Tough to a 75. The Chigoes that they spawn are Decent Challenge to 75, though a NIN can one-shot chigoes with a Blade Jin or Ku. Suggest saving TP for chigoes and quickly switching target and WS so as not to lose too many shadows.--Maharet 22:34, 7 December 2006 (EST) Duod with easy as melee RDM/NIN and melee WHM/NIN. WHM took out chigoes. Had no problems whatsoever. Raos 04:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Solo Confirmed solo by 65 MNK/NIN took about an hour. Fun if your bored and lfp. Attempted solo by 75SAM/DNC, no kite, steps didnt kill off chigoes,(like i planned) although i would'nt have won if they did. Soloable by 75DNC/NIN. Fan Dance not needed but highly recommended. Also chigoes can only be killed with box step and stutter step not quick step. Barrier Tusk After fighting marids for 2 nights now (a few hours each night), I can pretty well say that Barrier Tusk increases both physical AND magical defense. After using Barrier Tusk enfeebling spells and Nukes are highly resisted for the duration of the Barrier Tusk. =Testimonials= :*Soloable by a 69-70 RDM/BLM and 75 NIN/(WAR, DNC, WHM), 75 THF/NIN, 75 PLD/WAR, 75 BRD/NIN and 62+ RNG/NIN saving TP for chigoes. :*Soloable by 75DNC/NIN, steps easily kill spawned chigoes. :*Soloable by skilled 75BST/NIN. :*Soloable by 75PUP/NIN with WHM puppet and EVA gear. Place the puppet away from melee position prevent feeding the Marid TP. :*Soloable by 75PUP/NIN with BLM puppet kite nuking the marid. :*Soloable by 75BLU/THF using Sleep spells in conjunction with Sneak Attack and strong single hitting spells such as Vertical Cleave. :*Soloable by 65RDM/WHM using DoT kite technique using spare MP in between converts, sleep the Chigoe's as the spawn from TP moves as they will de pop given a certain distance. Easy but long fight. :*Soloable by BLM/RDM or BLM/TH (Thunder IV-sleep I-Blizzard IV-Bind...) :*Soloable by SCH/RDM easily with Helix gravity/bind Blizzard IV... ect :*Soloable by 75BLU/NIN with 0 damage taken kiting using Disseverment, Soporific when it wears followed by reapplying Buffs + Disseverment. The Disseverment is ust cast for the Poison II effect, and should only be recast when poison effect wears off. Keep Cocoon up so Chain Affinity + Cannonball chigoes, however only 1 should pop. If your kiting it through/near the pond make sure you keep an eye on it because it tends to depop unless stopped. Maintain distance but keep an eye on the color of it's name because the single Chigoe can make or break the fight. :*Soloable by 75COR/anything (recommend /RDM or /BLM for Magic Attack Bonus) using Quick Draw while kiting (recommend Warlock's and Wizard's Rolls). You'll never see a Chigoe because the Marid will never get any TP. It's a long fight, but highly recommend max QD Recast merits to speed up the process. :*Soloable by 75SAM/DNC, any form of added evasion and Third Eye effect help to shorten the fight but are presumably not a must, though I haven't yet tried without and won (Personally with 2 TE merits and evasion gear, though other combinations are conceivable - increased TE effect from Relic maybe, though I cannot tell about its versatility for this fight, or evasion merits). If your TE is wiped early (that is, with a significant number remaining in your recast timer), kite (optionally with step-induced gravity effect on the marid) until you can reset. The same applies if you run out of TP after taking a few hits. In this case, kite until you can Meditate and cure yourself with Waltzes. In either case, kiting is very helpful to buy time needed to cure yourself when getting critically short on HP. Chigoe spawn can be easily handled with steps, but might require quick switching between targets. Also note that Chigoe's frequent Triple Attack will likely remove your Third Eye effect if they're not eliminated quickly, so be prepared to kite if your recast timer on that is too long to be comfortably sure you won't take a hit too much before it's available again. Again, low evasion and lack of a way to increase the effectivity of the Third Eye JA will multiply the occasions on which one might have to kite, hence prolonging the time needed to kill. VT Marids also tend to evade alot of hits, it might be difficult to keep TP on them, hence either endgame-ish ACC gear is a great help, or alternatively a simply Optical Hat might do the trick while additionally providing a large boost to evasion. Marids appear to yield from 220 EXP upwards to a Lv 75, decent, but considering the time needed to kill, its definitely not a mob to solo EXP on. Might still want to kill it for skillups... or show. Good luck and happy hunting!^^ --CiaraLeone 15:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :** On a second note, make entirely sure you're using a safe kiting path! ; ; Having to despawn two fomors with a marid in hot pursuit is definitely not my idea of a fun time. On another occasion, I barely walked away with my life when a Soldier Pephredo snug up to my tail and wouldn't have itself gravitated, constantly wiping my Third Eye. :*Soloable by 75 RNG/DNC in AF armor, eating Yellow Curry Bun; use Sleep Arrows (one odd Paralyze Arrow might also be helpful), and keep running to the max distance for your ranged attacks. When Chigoes spawn, ensure that the Marid is slept, and quickly dispatch of the Chigoe with Box Step. Keep your health up before you Barrage or Sidewinder with a quick Curing Waltz II or two, because it WILL wake, and it WILL get to you. Wedjat (talk) 22:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC)